Munashi danpen
The Munashi Danpen (虚し断片,Fragment of Emptiness) are an organization of individuals whose souls are stained by the power of "Emptiness" and became Kūkyo māku. It was founded by Natsu Amakuni, who gathered a group who, like her, had undergone the affliction of having their souls stained. The power of emptiness is easily characterized by the now dense spiritual pressure an individual carries, rendering them immune to reishi absorption techniques. This organization is Natsu's sword to be wielded against the Soul King. Any soul or being is capable of being afflicted by Emptiness, regardless of the how one became afflicted. History A group founded after the second war between the Shinigami and the Quincy, it is a secret group who reside in the Dengai( due to the stain in their souls, they are uneffected by the current or the Cleaner itself, making it the perfect place to set up headquarters). They symbolize a wound in the spiritual existence that is maintained by the lynchpin, the Soul King, though the Soul King itself is not effected. This is because the a soul stained by emptiness no longer counts as part of the equilibrium between Soul Society and the world of the Living, and is percieved as a "threat" by the Soul King, regardless of their disposition. While led by Natsu Amakuni, there is no defined hierarchy, so its members are left to their own devices, save for their intended goal to bring down the current establishment governed by the Soul King. Argus in particular has ulterior motives outside dethroning the Soul King and are currectly unknown, though it involves alligning himself with the Empty Queen Powers Those who gain a foothold on their inner emptiness can access their Museigen nota jōtai (無制限のた状態, Unlimited state) forms. Its also possible to enter the state unconsciously through negative emotion, though it is dangerous because they can "inject" emptiness unto another individual if left unchecked, potentially staining their soul as well. This form is unique for Shinigami and Arrancar in that it merges with their respective Bankai or Resurrecion when mastered( in Natsu's case, it fused with her Teiki-teki kemono no katachi (定期的獣の形, Recurring Beast Form), though such a fusion is optional and the original Bankai/Resurrecion can still be accessed. However, for humans and Quincy afflicted the form reflects the reason ones soul was stained in the first place. Unconscious or not, however, the form is hard to mantain. Using the form anylonger than 15 minutes runs the risk of an automatic Soul Suicide, depending on one's endurance. Access to this form allows for: Enhanced Spiritual Pressure: This form is capable of a massive increase of potential spiritual pressure, as well as it becoming denser than in an average state. Kūkyo shahei(空虚遮蔽, Emptiness Shield): A spiritual energy armor materializes, further increasing defensive capable far beyond what normal Blut or Hierro could provide. Known Members * Natsu Amakuni(Soul stained as a result of a forced, premature awakening from her imprisonment) * Reginald Amakuni (Soul stained as a result of "eating" his Materia Getsuga upon Natsu's request) * Argus (Soul stained by unknown reasons) * Ōko Yushima (Soul stained in order to stabilize his mental state) * Reigai Chireru (First Regai-made individual with emptiness influence) "Potential" Members * Chireru Amakuni (Soul stained as a result of loss of his original powers by an unnamed entity, considered the very first Munashi Danpan) * Sosuke Aizen (Soul stained when the Hokyoku deprived him of his newly acquired powers) * Tazuma (Soul stained by forbidden experiments with numerous Asauchi unto himself) Trivia *The Museigen nota jotai is actually punned off Blazblue characters "unlimited" variation, which are simply more powerful version of the character to play as... *The organization illustration of the Museigen nota jotai form is the concept for Chireru's Musei nota jotai form.